


Twenty-Two

by This_Bloody_Cat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jin's birthday, and he has a hidden agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellemelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/gifts).



> I hope you like it, and that it cheers you up! Betaed by [Solo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solo) and [Jo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jona%20Lasalle). Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you :')

“What's so special about twenty-two anyway?” Kame asks.

He's drinking in small sips. It's bitter and warm, and it tastes disgusting. Jin probably bought the cheapest bottle he could find, and Kame doesn't like champagne all that much to begin with. And he doesn't care one bit about any of that.

Jin shrugs. “I don't know,” he says vaguely. “I'll never turn twenty-two again?”

Kame refrains from pointing out that sort of reasoning could apply to any age. “It's not even your favourite number,” he says instead.

He has learned by now to let Jin have his happiness, his illusions; Jin's always been the dreamer out of the two of them, and Kame likes him that way. He likes Jin any way. Singing, and laughing, and messily eating his way through take-out. He even likes Jin drinking cheap champagne in the suffocating heat of a Japanese summer afternoon, if that's what Jin wants to do.

Kame's stomach does a little flip every time he remembers the email just a few hours ago, even though all Jin wrote was a time and a place, no explanations whatsoever. Jin's birthday is usually for his other friends, the ones he doesn't see everyday in dance practice. Kame has no idea what prompted this change of mind, but he'd be the last person to complain.

“Why this building, then?” he asks. He was surprised when he first saw the address. He's never been here before, and it's a bit shocking to think Jin has. Nothing to do here―no shops, no bars, nothing but office buildings and police booths. Kame tried, earlier, to make out the crowded streets, all the tiny people down below, going about with their busy lives. They're too far off to see clearly.

Jin looks at Kame, and then quickly away, biting his lip.

“Old building. It's harder to get to the roof on the new ones. Plus, no security cameras on the stairs,” he says enigmatically. Kame imagines him dressed as one of those high-tech thieves in Hollywood films, and can't help chuckling―Jin couldn't steal a thing without getting caught, he's got all the subtlety of a giant pink elephant―but then he nods.

“I can see you've done your research, for once.”

Jin stretches his legs in front of him thoughtfully, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the roof, so high above the ground. He's tied his hair back in a small ponytail. Down on the street, the buildings keep the sea breeze at bay, but it's windy up here. Random gusts of hot salty air blow around them, making Kame feel a little breathless, a little wild.

“You know,” he says, “when you got here and said we'd be drinking champagne on rooftops, I pictured something more glamorous than this.”

Jin giggles. “Yeah, well. You would.”

The paper cup rustles when Kame crumples it in his fist, and the sound makes Jin turn his head, squinting slightly. Even like this, smiling that silly uneven grin of his―with the sun in his eyes, with his lips chapped, and his hair messy and tangled where it's slipped out of the hair-band―Jin still looks like he belongs in some fashion magazine. It takes Kame by surprise, sometimes, because this is Jin, his childhood friend, and he shouldn't be this perfect.

“What's that supposed to mean, huh?” Kame says belatedly, and throws the crumpled cup at Jin's face. Jin lets out a loud girly squeak, then flops back, laughing helplessly. Kame tries to look serious and threatening, he really tries, but it's hard not to break into giggles when Jin looks so carefree. Jin's laughter is infectious.

It's silly. They're not kids anymore, but sometimes Kame has trouble remembering how to be an adult around Jin, and he loves that. He loves not having to be that person here as well, the one who never misses an appointment, who looks serious for management and slutty for the cameras.

“Didn't think you'd actually agree to come,” Jin says, a while later. They're both lying back on the concrete, trying to catch their breath. “Weren't you afraid of heights or something?”

Kame snorts. “Or something.”

He wriggles a bit closer to Jin. It's not really dangerous here―they'd need to climb over the metal rails to fall. Perhaps that's why this is okay. Perhaps it's just because this is Jin's idea of fun. “Not so scared anymore, anyway,” Kame says, “what with all the flying around at work. Besides, this is nice.”

He closes his eyes. July is hot and humid in Tokyo and he feels gross; he hasn't showered since morning and his shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his skin. But that was no lie. It _is_ nice. He likes feeling the sun on his eyelids, and he likes lying here with Jin and… no one else.

There are always other people around at work―and outside of work, there's the press. Kame doesn't want to make Jin uncomfortable with all the reports on their _special_ friendship. He wants Jin's smiles to always be genuine, and these moments to be more than pleasant memories.

Kame wakes with a start when the first drops fall on his face. He's dozed off, and now the sky is dark with grey clouds everywhere he looks. He has no idea how late it is.

It's just drizzling, but it's rainy season; it'll turn into a downpour soon enough. They should move, get back inside before they end up soaked and Jin catches yet another cold that won't go away for months. So Kame stands and hastily picks up their bags. Beside him, Jin simply groans, throwing an arm over his face. Kame pokes him with his boot.

“Up with you.”

Jin blinks up at him, stretches his arms, and Kame… Kame hesitates. He keeps falling for that. If he tries to pull Jin up now, he'll be the one getting pulled down on top of him instead. So Kame holds his hands up, shows him the bags.

“Sorry,” he says, biting back a grin. “You're out of luck, I've only got one pair.”

It's dark in the emergency staircase. Jin trips over Kame's foot when he moves to hit the light switch, and Kame catches him, steadying him against the wall. And then he's very close, Jin's face only centimetres away, blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness. Kame can feel Jin's breath on his cheek, and he's breathing _fast_ , licking his lips, and maybe…

Kame should maybe pull back right about now.

“So, do I get my present now?” Jin whispers. His eyes are wide and unfocused, and Kame thinks he looks scared.

Kame frowns. None of this makes sense. “I gave it to you this morning.” He even had an alarm on his cell, as if he'd ever forget when he's been thinking about this day for weeks, months. It was a great present, too.

Jin shakes his head quickly. “No, not _that_ one,” he says. “This.”

And then he's leaning forward, pressing his lips against Kame's, just briefly, before pulling back.

Kame blinks, once. For a moment, he's tempted to pinch himself. This can't really be happening.

It's not like he never thought about it before. He has thought about it _a lot_ ―this and… other stuff, all the time, for years. He just never dared hope.

“So this is why you checked for cameras?” he asks, trying to subdue the giddy grin that's threatening to take over his face.

They can acknowledge the big issue, of what this means for them, later. Right now, what Kame wants is for Jin to stop looking away, stop looking like he wants to melt into the wall and never be seen again. What Kame wants right now is Jin looking at him, and no one else.

So he steps closer, pressing soft kisses under Jin's jaw until Jin takes the hint and turns his head, meets Kame's lips with his own and― There. The tension fades away; Jin is warm and pliable and perfect. His lips are moving against Kame's, and the skin on his waist is soft where Kame's slipped his hands under Jin's t-shirt. Kame drags his nails lightly up Jin's sides, experimentally, and Jin doesn't move away, doesn't stop. Jin merely squirms a little against him and kisses him deeper, and that's good. That's amazing. Jin feels amazing.

“Happy birthday,” Kame mumbles against the corner of Jin's mouth, and Jin makes a small sound. Agreement maybe, or something else.

And Kame catches himself thinking that perhaps there is something Jin can steal, after all―because Jin can steal hearts, and Kame's always been too distracted to keep proper watch over his around him.


End file.
